Shattered Glass Roses
by ariella219ash
Summary: set after shadow kiss Dimitri didnt get turned but he took Tashas offer and left a shattered pregnant Rose just read it please its my first fanfic im no good with summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic tell me what you think**

**I own only the plot all the characters belong to the very talented Richelle Mead**

**Setting a month after the attack on the school in shadow kiss no dimitri is not dead**

**_Chapter 1_**:_dead eyes_

_Pregnant_,

I read that one word and felt my world come crashing to the ground

I look at the clock to see the time when my life ended, wait why am I whining. I've got an hot 24 year old Russian boyfriend and in a couple months I'm gonna be one badass guardian for my best friend, scratch that sister is a better word to describe lissa.

5:21 it read, crap comrade is going to kill me. I race to put on a black nike sports bra, a pair of stretchy red short shorts ant my black and red converse _'I'm going to tell him when I get there'_ I think to myself then smile he's probably gonna be a little mad at first but then I think he is going to be excited he's always wanted kids even though he had given up on that dream the day when he had promised to stay with me.

I race across campus smiling the whole way feeling as if I could fly_ ' it's probably induced by the pregnancy hormones'_ I thought to myself but I didn't care this feeling was worth anything, it was feeling totally and completely well complete.

I push through the gym doors apologizing before Dimitri could even start questioning me on the timing " I'm sorry, I'm sorry comrade but I have some exciting new-" I stopped abruptly feeling my throat tighten at the sight in front of me " s"

Tasha Ozera with her arms wrapped around my Dimitri's neck his arms around her waist kissing passionately

I clear my throat to be polite, a guardian mask, (that would put Dimitri's to shame if I might add ) on my face the two jump apart both blushing furiously. Dimitri at least had the decency to look embarrassed and when he saw it was me ashamed. Tasha on the other hand looked overjoyed for someone to know the two were a couple. Tasha quickly excused herself saying that she needed to find Christian to tell him something she said a polite hello and goodbye to me and gave Dimitri a peck on the check saying she would see him later. I felt a big part of me break at the statement and that kiss on the cheek that was supposed to be for me and me only guess I was childish to think that I was enough for a guy like him, to him I was probably just a prize a game and he got a good lay out of it too he probably thought no more of me than a royal moroi does a blood whore he uses.

"Rose I really didn't want you to find out like this but I took the offer that Tasha gave me before the ski resort," he pauses " with all the benefits how could I pass that up I just realized last night what a good deal it was I mean have you seen Tasha I could do a lot worse, " he chuckles " I don't know why you believed that I wouldn't realize this, I mean a seventeen year old to a grown woman who can give me a family. Roza you were fun and all but your still a child and pretty inexperienced." He had his back to me and for that I was glad I let the mask slip for all of his little speech and the only thing that showed on my face was sadness and pain I snap my mask back up when I saw he was turning back around he faced me looking in my dead eyes as he said this " I wish I could of told you about me leaving before you stumbled in on Tasha and me but none of this is your fault I just want you to know that " I smile at him " Well, guardian Belikov," he flinches at my proper use of his title "I wish you and Princess Ozera all the happiness in the world," _lie number 1_ " but since you are leaving your role as my mentor I really must go see guardian Petrov to see who my new mentor is " _lie number 2_ " and lissa seems to need some help with sparky "_ lie number 3_ " so I guess this is goodbye so Bye guardian Belikov " I turn and run out the gym but not before Dimitri says " bye Rose "

As soon as those doors slam shut I have tears running down my face I go into Lissa's head she's with sparky and Scarface talking about how Dimitri accept Tasha's offer so I decide to go to someone who I don't have to explain to

I knock on his door Adrian opens it his artfully messy blonde hair actually truly messy. He takes one look at my face with his jade green eyes and moves out of the way so I can come inside. "what's wrong Little Damphir" I look in his eyes and told him everything that had gone wrong what had caused my world to feel as if I was dead "Dimitri took Tasha's offer, I'm pregnant, and it's his" _ 'blunt much Rose'_ I think to myself Adrian looks me in the eyes and says "I'm so sorry, Rose" I laugh hysterically and fell on his bed like a dead weight " it must be bad you said my real name."" I will be here every step of the way ok checkups sonograms delivery you got it Little Damphir I'm here and always will be no matter what and ill support every decision you make but I do have a question are you keeping it or …" he couldn't bring himself to say it " I would never get rid of it in keeping it that was never a question and some way somehow I'm going to raise him or her" I tell him " okay well I think you need to rest for a while all of this stress is probably not good for you or the baby, if you want you can sleep here and I can find a hotel or sleep in your room whatever you want you can have okay " " I want to sleep here but please don't leave me alone " I scoot back on the bed and get under the sheet and comforter " I can stay do you want me to sleep on the couch or floor or –" I cut him off " hold me please " I whisper I needed to feel loved I think Adrian understood that because he pulled of his shirt and took off his jeans then he walked around the bed out of my line of sight I heard some rummaging and sifting I then I felt the bed dip and arms wrap around my waist Adrian whispered in my ear " you got it Little Damphir " " thanks Adrian" I say groggily and the last thing I heard before I drifted to sleep was " im always gonna be her for ya Little Damphir I'm woken up by the sound of my best friends voice "Hey, Adrian don't you need to go to the feeders today I'm jus-" I see her look at me the at something behind me_ Adrian_ I identify " Rose!" she squeaks " hey Liss" I wave…

**What did ya think**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I decided to post the second chapter for ya**

**I own only the plot the characters belong to the very talented Richelle Mead**

**Chapter 2**:_ Explanations_

"Don't hey Liss me what the hell are you doing in Adrian's bed with Adrian in it?, do I even want to know what you're wearing under those covers" to answer her latter question I say "a black sports bra and stretchy red short shorts, see" I stand up letting the cover fall from my body to confirm my statement "I'm in his bed because you were with Scarface and sparky and I didn't want to deal with that Bitch at the second plus I had tears running down my face and looked like crap I didn't want Dimitri to show up and see me like that and also Scarface would have been all sympathetic like '_how can I help honey'_ and _'are you alright'_ Hell no I wasn't alright" I end when Adrian touched my lower back to get my attention I look back at him "It's alright Little Damphir" he gave me a meaningful look '_clam down the baby doesn't need the stress'_ is the message I think he was trying to send I nod to tell him I understood. "What! tears? Why,were you crying are you okay who hurt you? Whoever hurts you is going to have to deal with darkness Lissa I swear I'll super-compulsion them into thinking there dying. No, they'll be begging me to let them die when I'm done with them." She was breathing hard and red in the face when she was done with her little speech and man did I believe her I sure as hell didn't want to mess with her right now '_ way to go Liss your finally realizing people should be scared of you not the other way around'_

"calm down, Liss I will tell you what made me cry but you need to sit down to hear about it okay" she went to sit on the sofa that was in Adrian's small living room "okay, now what the heck made you cry" " you know how we got drug back to the academy and the only thing that kept me from being kicked out on my ass was Dimitri telling Kirova that we had a bond and then her forcing him to be my Mentor well while he was mentoring me we started getting closer and closer and feelings started building and one of the major events was when you were kidnapped by victor you remember how Dimitri and I said it was a spell to attack him well that was kinda true I guess in a vague way but it was a lust charm and well we got really close to making love but when he took of my necklace it was like a bucket of cold water was thrown on us well after we figured out what had happened we rushed to save you after that I noticed that the feeling were still lingering I still loved him guess you could say I approached him about it and he told me that it was a mistake and that it was only the spell well I went victor about the feelings that were still there he told me that the spell only worked because Dimitri and I were attracted to each other then I got attacked by Natalie and Dimitri saved me and on the way to the clinic I asked him again about it again only this time he told me the truth he had feelings for me too but he wanted to ignore them because you came first and had to so he had to be jumping in front of you not me. And then the whole Tasha thing now you can see why I was so moody to her . remember after that fight you and jesse had near the wards and remember when I took the darkness from you and went a completely crazy well Alberta told Dimitri to take me and get me cleaned up, well he took me to Tasha's cabin to clean me up but things went from me trying to escape him, to me and him making out well we made love and after that he told me he would never leave me and that we could figure out a way to be together but I guess that was just I bold face lie now that you caught up all month I have been really sick in the mornings like throwing up every single morning and I knew that when you're pregnant you usually have morning sickness as they so lovingly have named it well I will tell you one thing there is not one lovely thing about retching your guts out every time you wake up ," I shudder just thinking about it " plus I'm a month late anyway this morning I decided to take pregnancy test with my luck it came back positive I'm Pregnant oh you would think that was enough to have me crying wouldn't you well no, not Rose Hathaway I was off to the Gym to tell the baby daddy I go in the doors apologizing for my lateness and trying to break the news to my boyfriend but I was greeted with the sight of my best friend's boyfriend's aunt and my supposed boyfriend wrapped in each other's arms kissing so there is why I was crying " by the end of my story Lissa and I both had tears streaming down our face hers abruptly dried " that self-righteous jerk" leave it to Liss to blow up and not say one cuss word she was turning three colors of red 'uh-oh' better calm the dark Lissa down before she starts wreaking havoc " yes he is but that's no reason to go on a rampage ,okay liss I love you and guess what in 8 months you're going to be an auntie" She clamed down then, she looked just like a kid on Christmas morning. She jumped of the sofa then started squealing and jumping up and down repeating excitedly "I'm going to be and auntie" I knew that would work I look towards Adrian who was still in bed he looked excited too he mouthed 'I'm going to be and uncle ' I groan Moroi I'm never going to get used to them and I've lived with them my whole life that says something 'BANG,BANG' Someone was knocking on the door ' great another person to join my exclusive pity and…. joy party I open the door to find Christian wonderful just what I need a sarcastic Moroi " come join the party pyro" I step aside so he can enter he looks from the smilling Adrian to the jumping Lissa and says " I'm not sure I want to what are they on? Pot." " nope I think they got a bad feeder or something," I shrug " please stay and keep me sane " " Rose Hathaway and sane just don't mesh sorry but your fighting a losing battle" he smiles sweetly at me I grab the frist thing I can find and throw it at him he ducks " alarm clock zero Hathaway 3,001 " I laugh " nope" I say popping the P " 3,003 I threw mine this morning and I threw up on my other one the night before last " I wink at sparky and laugh at his expression when I said I threw up on one "so why is my girlfriend jumping up and down say she is going to be an auntie" I told him the same story at the end he said "that makes a lot of things make sense like how you acted towards my aunt im not sure I really want to go say bye to her and that bastard now" " I didn't know you cared so much about me " " of course I do your like my annoying little sister I would do almost anything for you even if you are annoying you're a good kind of annoying " I felt close to tears at his words but because I feel exactly the same way_ 'stupid pregnancy hormones'_ " well thanks I guess " " your welcome but I really kind of have to say bye to her she was like my mom for like ever" I nod " I get it I would never come between you two . you and Liss can go say bye to them I need to go change and get something to eat im feeding two now make sure to tell Tasha bye for me " they leave with me right behind them " bye Little Damphir go eat I'll see you later" " im making an appointment for tomorrow do you want to come " " of course I do Little Damphir see you later" " yea bye thanks for listening and being here" " I always will be here for you Little Damphir "

I walk out of the guest housing heading to the Damphir dorms when I hear someone calling to me I turn to see

**What do you think should I continue **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's the third chapter**

**Im planning to have time skips in the fifth chapter do you think I should I thought like every 3 months what do you think**

**I own only the plot the characters belong to the very talented Richelle Mead**

**Chapter3** :_ a New Mentor_

_I turn around to_ see

Alberta running towards me with papers in her hand. When she had caught up to me she spoke " Rose I have been looking all over for you as you probably know by now guardian Beilkov is leaving with Ms. Ozera to be her guardian. Well as you also know that leaves not only a place open for a new guardian for Princess Dragomir but also a place for a new mentor for you so I have been looking all through the last night and today for a replacement and I found a suitor I think he'll be up to the challenge "_'wonderful to know you think so much of me Al'_ I think to myself I need to tell her about the baby so she can alter my training to my needs. she hands me the papers out of her hand " here's his information I know it's not procedure to ask a student about their own mentor but he's also going to be Lissa's guardian and I know you will want to know about how qualified he is so here's his history he will be here tomorrow"_ 'that's not really asking now is it al'_ "well okay thanks for the heads up I know that this will help my reaction to him tomorrow I'm really quite glad you told me because if I would of walked into the gym and found out about him by him telling me what to do. Well let's just say it would not have been pretty. But any ways I was going to get something to eat can you walk with me I kind of have something important to tell you" this is kinda like practice for telling mom although Al is like a second mom to me, she has been ever since that day she picked me up and held me when I was on my way to Kirova's office after I had thrown a book at my pre-K teachers head ( and hit the mark to might I add I had good aim) because she had told Liss to say her full name (I guess I always had my attitude even when I was four) " sure ,Rose what's wrong whatever it is, it'll be alright okay honey" we started walking towards commons " oh Al I messed up big this time" she looks over at me worriedly. I know I must look like I had been through hell. Tear stains, dark circles under my eyes, and bed head did not equal a hot Rose but here's the thing I had been through hell. I stop walking and I had tears pooling in my eyes at what I was about to say "Al, I'm.. I'm.. Pregnant" she took me in her arms in a hard hug. I held her and just sobbed in her arms all my energy put into my heart wrenching cries " it's okay baby girl it's going to be okay, I know he left but it'll all be okay Rose it'll be okay sweetheart." She comforted by smoothing my hair and rubbing my back. My next question came out nothing more than a strained whisper "how did you know about him" "a mother knows Rose" she thought of me as a daughter my tears dried at that thought. I pull back and look at the forgotten papers that had somehow fell out of my hands and had been strewn by the wind all across campus "so what's my new partner and mentor's name?" she laughs " Thane Drey Cashel and before you ask if he's qualified he is . If he would have been available , he would have been the one to be on the mission to retrieve you and the princess. He is a Romanian guardian who got his promise mark when he was only 16 his record triumphs guardian Beilkov's in every way and did I mention that he's only 21. He's got two battle marks and 9 individual Striogi kills "" wow he's got close to mine nice to know so he's going to be here tomorrow " "yep" she gives me another hug and says she'll make the alterations that I need for my 'condition' and that she will also make an appointment with Dr. Olendzki for tomorrow afternoon (A/N:vamp time so like 5:30 AM to us) we say our goodbyes and then part ways _'now all I have to do is walk the 30ft to the cafeteria without anyone seeing me and I can FINALLY EAT!'_ I think to myself. I make it in the doors, into the lunch, and after I get done eating I go to my room change into my pink and black Victoria's secret pjs and I head back towards the guest housing think about my baby the whole way to there once I'm there I go to Adrian's door and knock on it for the second time today and he opens it again only this time he says " back already Little Damphir " "yep" I answer popping the "P" I walk back into his room " so are we having a sleep over or something" "if that's okay with you" " you know it just don't break me when I wake you up I'm not just another alarm clock kay" " I know I'm not stupid and Adrian the appointment is a 5:30 tomorrow afternoon (vamptime) " " I'll be there any new news" " yep I already have a new mentor " "who?" "Thane Drey Cashel" his eyes widen "really, isn't he like famous for graduating at 16 " " yea I guess I had never heard of him before today " he nods " yea he wasn't real famous until like the year after you and Lissa runaway " " oh well that explains it " I jump on his bed like a five year old " I'm beat" " I bet you've had a stressful day " " I talked to Alberta " " did yo tell her" " yep" I answer while crawling under his sheets and comforter for the second time today " did you go to the feeders " I ask liss had come in here earlier for a reason "yep" he said " and I got Christians favorite Alice I think the crazy old woman, you know who I'm talking about right " " um-hmh" I nod groggily " well she told me to tell you hi" " well that was nice of her," I pause " Adrian I'm really tired can we go to sleep or if you want-" imp cut off by him getting into his side of the bed and hi wrapping his arms around my waist "go to sleep Little Damphir" he whispers in my hair " mm-hm" I mumble tiredly " you're the best Adrian"

**what do you think**

**please review if you like even if you hate **

**please please give me some feedback**

**whether it be good or negitive i can take**

**critisism **

**thanks**

**_xXx_****A****_RIELLA_****219A****_SH_****_xXx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I hope you like this chapter I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews and I want you to know that I do take them into consideration when I'm writing**

**Heres chapter four**

**I own only the plot and Thane "hey Thane are you going to make an appearance " Thane looks at me and rolls his eyes " you tell me "" who does VA belong to?" " the very talented Richelle Mead" he gives me a Duh look on with the story**

* * *

**Chapter4** : _Blue Eyes and Check-ups_

"Rose, Little Damphir, **_ROSE!_**" I feel some one nudging me " hmmm " I swat at the bedside table to hit the snooze button and then i move a bit and settle back into my sleeping position " Rose Little Damphir Rose ROSE!" I reach to throw that damm alarm clock _'wait alarm clocks beep very annoyingly they DO NOT SCREECH YOUR NAME(very loudly might I add) IN YOUR EAR' _ I huff and roll over to look into the green eyes I know are waiting for me "Adrian! Adrian! Adrian! you jerk what are you doing in my room at this hour" he chuckles "no Rose what are you doing in my bed at this hour when your supposed to be at practice with the new mentor " '_ huh what's he rambling about had he gotten in to Kirova's liquor stash again ' _ my reality became clear very fast ugh Dimitri left and I'm pregnant '_ wonderful another day in para_dise ' did I mention that sarcasm was my second best friend " Shit! I need to be at practice with com- nope nope not him.. I need a nick name for this Thane character got any ideas Adrian "I turn to the previously ignored green-eyed Moroi "nope but I do think you are very late for your first session with him get going Little Damphir before Kirova finds out you here she has a keen way of figuring you out like you're like the coon to her hound "were does he find this stuff. I jump out of his very warm bed and but on my shoes, then I turn around and peck him on the cheek "bye Adrian I'll see you this afternoon right? " "yep " I race out of the guest housing and towards the gym '_I think I have some workout clothes there I sure as hell hope so_ ' I go through the door that led to the woman's' locker room I'm so glad they had door that lead into here and here alone I stripped, took a shower ,washed my hair I then dry off and put on the work out cloths that had been in my locker which consisted of a Victoria's secret sports bra (I'll try and put a pic on my profile ) and some black stretchy short shorts and man I think I would be able to give even the most trained guardian a heart attack let's just say I look hot. I put my dark wet locks in a high ponytail and walk out to face my new mentor

But the only person in the gym was a black harried guy who had his well-muscled back turned to me. he was also pummeling an very innocent punching bag with no self-control in sight. the guy spoke but never stopped his attack on the punching bag" I see you finally decided to grace me with your presence, I'm so glad " he sounded very sarcastic that was new '_hmm this is my new mentor_ ' I walked to his side " well I was a little preoccupied with sleeping " I told him bluntly. he turn to look at me and the only thought I had about that face was '_HOT_' I laugh at myself '_real original Rose real original' _ he had a square jaw that had a slight five a clock shadow on it , he also had very defined check bones and his black hair was all the way to that nice.. jaw but he didn't wear it in a ponytail like Dimitri did. he wore it down around his face , it was that kind of hair that you just wanted to run your fingers through 'were did that come from' and the thing that caught me the most were his eyes they were electric blue no not like Christian and **Scarface's** 'better' I think to myself they were almost unreal, and they just made you want to stop what you're doing and drowned in those pools of blue the subject of my investigation cleared his throat " like what you see" " hey! that's my line" I rebutted. he grabs me around the waist and turns me around with him then he lets go of my waist , backs up and scans me from my heat to my toes , his eyes lingered on every detail of my body from my well-toned stomach to my chocolate brown eyes 'pretty damm cocky isn't he' "like what you see I ask" he laughs at my use of his words, He then looks into my dark eyes with his electric ones and answers me truthfully "definitely " whoa did he just really answer my question with a straight face, wow I was really starting to like this guy. He was totally and completely straight forward and it was kinda refreshing "so are you ready for me to kick your ass or what" he asks and raises one eyebrow _'not him too'_ damm I want to be able to do that "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you " " why? Like you could really be a challenge for me "he laughs I was starting to think of a nickname for him '_jerk_'. We started sparing and we were both pretty evenly matched until like the last 3 minutes. I did a purposely weak double elbow slash and of course he dodged it but that was just a distraction I did a fore fist strait punch and it hit his gut he bowed over so I did a round house kick which got him on the ground I pinned him and staked him "and your dead" I'm straddling his waist now my face right above his he leans up and kisses the tip of my nose " yep" I jump up off of him clearly flustered " what did you do that for " I ask hotly " I just wanted to plus it seemed like the fastest way to get you off of me " he smiles at me ugh the nerve of that guy " I better go to my room and get changed" " sure see you later " " um I can't make it to practice tonight I have a doctor's appointment " " well okay I'll see you tomorrow morning" I nod backing out the doors " yep" I say popping the p " see you tomorrow Drew" (AN/ i know his middle name is drey but she just thought of drey then drew) I laugh at his face as I run towards my dorm hmm nah that's not his permanent nickname but it's still pretty cute "drew" I say it out loud to myself as I enter my dorm room I grab the clothes I thought I would wear the day before( a red tank top from Macy's, a black lacey see through top, a pair of dark VS siren low rise skinny jeans, and my red stiletto boots) I go into my bathroom and take another shower but I only condition my hair after I'm out and dried off I blow dry my hair until it I dry in silky dark waves I decide to leave it down then I put on my make up concealer, foundation, eye shadow and so on and so forth but you can't knock the end results. I looked like a knock out from my smoky eyes to my red stilettos, I looked damm sexy if I might say so myself and lissa would be proud I had on all name brand things . I got my bag and left for the day. Before I knew it, it was nearly time for my appointment with Dr. Olendzki I went to find Adrian as I was walking towards commons looking for Adrian I saw a flash of black in peripheral vision but what actually made me turn was the green eyes that belonged to a certain drunken Moroi I turn to find Thane and Adrian standing next to each other and looking at me with two matching smiles (kind of like a smile a kid gives you when the have their hand in the cookie jar) Uh-oh "well hello Little Damphir I was just coming to find you" " uh-hu and I was just about to go have tea with your great aunt " I say with a very heavy coating of sarcasm " what are you two grinning like the Cheshire cats about" " oh nothing we better get going you don't want to be late do you" " nope" I answer him wearily, scared of what those smiles were about. Adrian and I make it to the clinic and get me signed in I was thinking about how in three months I will know whether I was having a little girl or boy " Miss Hathaway" a nurse called me and Adrian back they took my weight , blood pressure and height she asked me what I was coming for when we got to the room " I'm 99.9% sure that I'm pregnant but I'm sure you'll run blood work on me to make sure." "Yes we will have to make sure. That's something a lab tech does, the doctor is the only one who I can tell us to do blood work . Did you just do one pregnancy test and how late are you? "" no I did three to be sure and I'm a month late so I think I'm only one month along plus the first and only time I've had sex was the 12th of last month " " hmm well I think that you are, from the symptoms you put on your paper work and also from what you have told me, pregnant plus just from the symptoms I was going to tell that I thought she should do some Blood work to check." The middle aged woman patted my leg as if to comfort me and it kind of worked Adrian was at my side my side the whole time " will be in any-"she was cut off by the exam room door opening and Dr. Olendzki "I think this clinic would have been shut down a long time ago if not for all you accidents. Didn't the clinic open the month after your first day of 3rd grade" I laugh at her word ' _but now that I think of it_ ' hmm " yea I think it did" she looks over her chart " hmm looks like you're either getting some blood drawn or getting a sonogram, do you know why ?" " yes your checking to see if I'm pregnant " " have you ever had sex " " yes but only with another damphir I think I could get pregnant because when liss healed me, she probably healed whatever stops Damphir from having babies with each other too " she nods "that's a good assumption I think we should just do a sonogram because I think we would just putting you through a stick for nothing because I'm almost certain your pregnant so let me get the jelly and we can get started" she went rummaging through cabinets and drawers until she had found the gooey (jelly I guess) stuff they put on your belly when they do a sonogram she told me to lift my shirt so she could but the jelly on my midsection " its going to be cold " she squirted the gel on my midsection and started moving the wand around on my stomach she moved it lower so she could find my womb she reach towards the sonogram machine to turn something on and right then was the frist time I heard my babies heartbeat theres no way to describe the feeling that sound gave me . Dr O showed me my baby and took pictures so I could show Liss, Al, and everyone else I look towards Adrian who was still holding my hand and right beside me . his eyes shined happiness and love iknew already that this baby would have him warped around his or her little finger and I knew that they would love their uncle Addie " well it looks like your one month along lie you thought . I want you to come back in 2 months so youll be 3 months along when you come back " " so next time I come I ll get to know whether I'm having a girll or a boy " " yes and you should be showing by then so I sugest going shoping next month for some maternity clothes and Rose I want you to know everyone at the academy will be here for you all the staff at least " I nod feeling tears in my eye3s at her words '_they'll be here for me I'm not as alone as I thought'_ "thanks Doctor O " she went to get some prenatal vatimans and the pictures of my baby . Adrian gets a towel and wipes the goop of my mid section I sit up and pull my shirt back down " I'm going to have a little boy or girl in 8 months " " yep and I'm going to be here with you and so is Lissa, Al, Thane-" " did you just say that thane know I'm pregnant " I ask him darkly "umm yeah" he answers hesitantly '_ so that's what they were smiling about __**idoits!**_ ' I was just about to go off on hime but he was saved by Dr.O coming into the room with my vitimans and the pictures of my baby ' _saved by the O'_ "umm Rose I just noticed something " " what is there something wrong with my baby " " um no theres nothing wrong with your babies" "babies! As in multiple" " yes twins to be exact" "TWINS!"

* * *

**What do you think**

**Do you like**

**I thought about waiting to make them twins but I decided that it was unrealistic for an doctor not to notice that there were two babies**

**So give me some feedback**

Ariella Ash


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys the next chapters are going to be time skips this one is two months after the last one so shes going to see doctor O again**

**I hope you like**

**HEY THANE CAN YOU SAY THE DISCLAIMER FOR ME sure ariella ash does not own VA in any way shape or form**

* * *

**Chapter four** : _Month # 3_

_**FLASHBACK**_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Rosemarie Hathaway are you telling me your pregnant with might I add your mentors child " my mother Janine Hathaway screamed at me through my I phone " uh yea mom and you might want to sit down for the next part" " how much worse could it get I'm just fine standing" 'okay mom you're funeral' " I'm having twins" there's a loud thump on the other end of the phone and what sounded like a Turkish cuss word a male voice with a thick Turkish accent asks me " can you tell me why I walked into my bedroom to see my unflappable guardian faint " " who the hell are you" the man clears his throat" um I'm Ibrahim Mazur your mothers new charge " " I didn't know she transferred charges " ' hmm something's off with this equation, wait a second how did he know Janine was my mother' " um can you um help her up " " yea " I hear muttering and the shuffling of feet then a shift of weight and then I her m mothers voice mutter " twins really twins" I hear the guy talk to my mother in Turkish " I now Abe I know but she's my baby girl and she's having twins at 18 " I hear more Turkish form Abe I guess and then my mother stars talking to me again " Rose I'm getting on the first flight to the academy I will be there tomorrow or the next day_

And that is why my mother is waiting on with me and Adrian.

The whole school now knew I was pregnant and the weird thing was they all were totally nice to me about no rumors about me being a Blood whore not a one . The girls were nice and supportive and the guys acted like they wanted to kill whoever did this to me ( I think they do want to kill him). I think Alberta had somthing to do with the girls now the guys I could understand, I wouldn't want to be Dimitri if he came back he would have the whole school pissed at him oh did I forget to mention they knew about Dimitri as well . Eddie, Thane, Christian, and Adrian were all like my personal bodyguards. It was really sweet how they made sure I eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner, that I was safe in my sparing , never got hit in my gut, and that I took my prenatal vitamins it was like having four big brothers. And I was still staying at Adrian's but he understood that I saw him as just a brother and not like a love interest. I think he had his eyes on a special girl I'm not sure who yet but I'm pretty certain that he was going to start dating her soon _'go Adrian_ '

"Rosemarie Hathaway "the nurse called to me motioning me back we did everything that we did last time (blood pressure weight etc. ect.) only difference was she asked me questions about the pregnancy "no cramps or spotting ""nope I'm just peachy other than the fact I already look like I'm 5 months along instead of 3" "oh honey you just have to remember that your carrying two babies instead of one" " I know I just feel like a whale " our conversation goes quiet. We go to the exam room and wait for Dr. Olendzki. Dr. O showed up almost immediately "are you ready to find out the sex of your babies " " yes" we went through the same process as last time she but the jelly on my midsection after I had pulled up my shirt to under my breasts. She searched for my womb with the wand again only this time when she found it you could see two distinct fetuses I heard their heartbeats I don't think there was a sound more beautiful she moved the wand around to find the babies genders " it looks like you're having a girl and a boy" " I get a little girl and little boy the best of both " " yep keep up what you're doing and they'll be the two most beautiful babies in the whole world "

* * *

**Hey I know short but it was sweet**

**I think I'm going to skip to the twins birth **

**review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys u had time today yea I hope you guys like chapter six.**

** I have been planning after the twins birth I'm going to skip 4 years and Dimitri comes back with Tasha because Lissa is being Inaugurated as queen ( the queen died of old age in my story she's really old)**

**What do you think of that Its rally what I want any ways on with the story**

**I don't own Va the very very talented Richelle Mead**

* * *

**Chapter 6** : _Push_

"push rose one more time for your little boy "

I grabbed then, squeezed Adrian's hand and pushed, it felt as if my body was being ripped apart

"dammit Dimitri I hate you."

I grit my teeth and push for my baby boy. I feel more searing pain and then it lessens. Doctor.O tells me to rest for a minute and I hear a cry. I think it was one of the most beautiful sounds in the world my baby boys first cry Dr. Olendski gave him to Adrian and told me

"okay it looks like your baby girl is less patient than your boy now push"

I grip the bed rail and push with all my might and that's all it took I felt the searing pain and then it lessened again

" she's only 2 minutes younger than her big brother I think they'll want to know that when their older"

she gives my clean little girl to me I cradle her to my chest my baby girl

"so have you thought of any names for these beautiful little ones"

Adrian asks looking down at the babyt he was holding

" yes my handsome boy's name is Aleksei Mason B. Hathaway,"

I look at Alek nestled against Adrian's chest his light brown hair exactly like his fathers

" ,and my pretty girls name is Crina Macey B. Hathaway"

I looked down at Crin who was nestled against my bosom her hair looked exactly like mine and man did she have a head if hair just like me. I instantly loved Alek and her they were my beautiful miracles, no matter who their father was and on that day, 9 months since my biggest mistake, at the royal court hospital I discovered it wasn't a mistake because I got these two wonderful children out of it.

* * *

**So again a short chapter dand I know it wasn't very good tell me what you think of the names I know Aleksei was used in another story but the name is so fitting and it means defender I think that's very fitting of one of the children of Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Beilkov next chapter they will be four ya.**

**Please review tell me what you think **

_Thanks,_

_Ariella Ash _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys here's chapter 7 I hope you like it**

**I do not own VA the talented Richelle Mead does **

* * *

_Four years later_

**Chapter 7** : _surprise !_

"mommy mommy mommy auntie lissie big day is today" I heard two synchronized voices called from the doorway.

I felt a dip in my bed and then I was being bounced out of my bed by my son and my daughter while they were giggling .

"okay okay crin you go and get your special dress," I pause and then say " alek you get that handsome suit of yours and then you guys meet mommy in the bathroom okay

"yes mommy" alek scampered of to go find his black and red mini suit

"okay momma" crin groaned and loped off to find her torture device in the shape of a pale pink dress that Liss picked out

And me, I found my tight red and black cocktail dress. once all of us had found our perspective outfits we all got ready in my master bathroom my house at court was the three bedroom two bath apartment behind Lissa's five bedroom three bath house.

I got the twins ready ( by fixing crina's hair top half up and bottom half curled and down and getinng her dress and matching sandals on her and putting aleks hair like Adrian's and dressing him too) and then I told them that they could go watch cartoon while mommy got ready

I got my makeup on, my dress and then my black pumps on and I was ready to go to Lissas for breakfast

"come on you guys autie Liss said that uncle Chrissie was making French toast today and that he was making enough to feed you two and uncle Addie's gonna be there" I tell the two hoodlums siting on the couch watching a Looney toons . they immediately race to go out the door by the time I catch up to them their in the car buckled and ready to go. '_here we go'_

**XXXxXXXxXXX**

_**DPOV**_

Tasha and I make it to court and to Lissa and Christian's house by 5:00 in the morning (that's 5:00 at night for us) I had noticed a lot of angry looks directed at me from the Guardians even a few Moroi . Tasha knocked on Lissa and Christian's door and we were greeted by a tall man who looked like he was about 20s he had neck length black haired and azure blue eyes.

"hello I'm thane the Prin- Queen's Guardian how nay I help you two"

'wheres rose isn't she Lissa's Guardian'

Tasha spoke to Thane " I'm here to see my nephew and my niece-in-law and this is Dimitri Beilkov my Guardian"

Thane looked at me with pure hate in his eyes " oh so your Tasha Ozera "

"yes" Tasha answered him

" well then come on in"

As soon as we walked through the threshold we smelled the most heavenly smell

" yum Christian's French toast" Tasha moaned

"hey Little Damphir were are my little-" the drunken green eyed Moroi stopped talking when he saw us

"uh-oh" he said

Lissa and Christian walked out behind Adrian. Lissa greeted us first

"hi its so nice to see you lets go into the li-" she was cut off by a little brown headed brown eyed girl rushing in talking rapidly about how somebody named alek was way to calm for auntie lissies first day as Queen she stopped talking when she noticed us "whos the heck are the super tall guy and scarface"

Somebody walked in with a little boy on her hip saying in a very demanding "Crina Macey Hathaway is that how you talk to your auntie lissa's guests" '_Roza_ ' the little firecracker reply in a very apologetic tone

"yes. Mommy" '_mommy!_' then the little girl noticed somebody behind me. She ran screaming towards what ever it was

" uncle Addie and Thanie"

Adrian and Thane kneeled down to the little girls level "hello princess" they both say and each give her a tight bear hug

" hey Rosie posie can you come unlatch your monster from me " the dark haired man asks

'rosie posie'

" nope she loves you to much your like her dad and I'm letting Alek down so Adrian be ready" Roza put the light haired boy down and he immediately jumped on Adrian " Addie"

My Roza went to the man holding her little girl " hey Sonny can you take her to get some breakfast Adrian can you take him" " yep" they both said popping the P

Today was going to be interesting

* * *

**What do you think**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you guys like it**

**I own only the twins and thane I do not own VA**

* * *

**Chapter 8** : _Dimitri_

'They're back' I thought as I walked to the dining room with Thane and Adrian on both sides of me as if they could block the world from me but they couldn't

"Rose where is your kids father will he be joying us soon " Tasha asked from Dimitri's side

" yes Rose where is their father" Dimitri asks too with his guardian mask in place

"oh he was a Moroi that sleep with me and left me. If you want to meet their Father then talk to Thane and Adrian they are the kids fathers. They were with me through the whole pregnancy the kids baby years and toddler years they are the kid's fathers in every way "

I had a memory of the first time Adrian tried to changed Aleksei

**FLASHBACK**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

* * *

_"shit" I heard Adrian curse Uh-Oh_

_I look into Aleksei's room to find a wet Adrian and a giggling alek I try to hold my laughter in and failed miserably I was laughing so hard I had tears in my eyes_

_" did I forget to tell you he has very good aim " I breath still laughing my ass off_

_Adrian glares at me but it was kinda hard to take him seriously while his designer shirt was soaked from my little boys pee he speaks to me_

_" yes yes you did. come help me Little Damphir"_

_" no way I'm not coming to the front row of Shamu" I start to back slowly away from the splash zone_

_" oh are you"_

_"yes yes I am not "_

_He smirks at me Uh-Oh_

_" Little Damphir come here"_

_"no way " I turn to run but Adrian already has me in his grasp_

_Crap!_

_"gotcha Thane can you come help me"_

_I hear Thane grunt in the other room then I see a black haried head pop out of Crina's room_

_"of course Adrian " he walks out into the hall to join us_

_" I think Rose needs a little laughter " Adrian tells Thane_

_'no no no no please not that '_

_Adrian starts tickling me then Thane joins in_

_" no you guys stop please please"_

_They don't stop until I'm laughing so hard that I have tears running down my face_

_" hey Thane Adrian did you know paybacks a bitch " I ask them in a sickly sweet voice and that's how we ended up in a baby food and formula milk war by the end we all were soaked and had green and orange mush ( carrot and pea baby food it was my babies favorite) everywhere and laughing like hyenas I still remember the look on Lissa and Christian's face when they found all of us in my living room my favorite look was the disappointment on pyro's face_

_ I remember him asking_

_"hey why wasn't I invited to the fight"_

* * *

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

I start laughing my ass off

Everyone looks at me as if I'm crazy except of course Adrian and Thane they know a number of things that would make me laugh like I was.

I answer their looks with a question of my own

"Do you guys remember the first time Adrian tried to change Alek's diaper"

Adrian laughs out right at that Thane chuckles Lissa shakes her head slowly and sparky still looks disappointed

"Yep" they all say popping the P

"What happened mommy what happened" Crina asked

"Your uncle Addie failed miserably "

"Na-uh you set me up to fail " Adrian rebuts

"I did nothing of the sort" I tell him

"You did nothing is exactly right and in doing nothing you sabotaged me" he replies

"I give up you're never going to believe me I just was kind of tired and forgot to tell you okay"

He looks me in the eyes and says "okay"

Alek taps on his shoulder and asks "what happen Addie"

"Nothing little one "

Thane trough Crina over his shoulder fire fighter style and headed to the dining room I realized quickly everyone had already gone to eat while Adrian and I debated and fought over something that had happened over four years ago

Adrian and Thane sat down with Alek and Crina in their laps I sat at my usual seat in between them that seat just happened to be across from our guests 'wonderful'

Tasha and Dimitri were conversing with Liss, Alek, Crina and Christian. Thane , adrian and I stayed to our selves and ate our food until

" Rose isn't Aleksei a Russian name and if I remember correctly isn't Crina a Romanian name "

" yes they are I was looking for a Romanian name for my girl I knew that she would have thane wrapped around her finger her full name is Crina Macey Hathaway and I had always thought Aleksei was a good name I didn't know it was Russian till a couple years ago when my friend Vicktoria told me it was of Russian descent her grandmother told me that their father would be happy about his name Aleksei Mason Hathaway I think Vika is coming over today she should be here anytime "

Adrian's eyes lit up at that "really she's coming today "

" yes Adrian Vika is coming to see her god son and her friend the Queen am I forgetting something I feel like I'm forgetting something oh I know and her disorderly Moroi boyfriend"

My son was talking excitedly to Crin about how Vika was coming to see him

Dimitri interrupted his chatter " I have a sister back in Russia named Viktoria she's actually just about your age Rose"

" oh well I hope I get to meet her someday. Vika is Russia too, she has two sister, one brother, one nephew , 2 nieces and a daughter who is 4 when she was in Russia she-" I was cut of by Vika charging in the door and jumping on Adrian and alek

" I missed you two how is my little god son and my stunning boyfriend " she stated then asked " we good auntie Vika but you choking us " my son tells her

" oh im so sorr-" she had stood up with alek in her arms her light brown hair matching his and her eyes matching my daughters ' _oh crap how could I not have noticed'_

" Dimka " she whispered

'_oh shit my second best friend was my baby daddies sister crap_'

* * *

**what do you think **


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys hope you guys like chapter 9_

_I don't own VA_

* * *

**Chapter 9** :_ sister_

**Dpov**

I saw my baby sister run in the door, pounce on Adrian and Roses little boy saying how much she missed them the little boy told her she was choking them and she stood with Alek in her arms she saw me and asked

" Dimka"

"hey Vika what are you doing in America not to mention royal court and to mention "

"mum, bababushaka ( tell me how to spell it correctly), Sonja, Karo, Zoya , my daughter Lena and i all decided to come to the academy to meet you but we heard from rose that you went with Tasha Ozera to be her guardian in the process Rose told us all about you too all of us are very disappointed in you "

She glared at me

I looked at Rose she spoke to my sister

"why didn't you tell me Vika"

"because I thought you would think less of me , because I was related to dimka"

Really dosent she know I'm right here_ ' she probably doesn't even care'_ I think to my self

" Vika I would never do that you and Lena and might I add the rest of your family are like my family your mom is like my mom paul is my nephew in every way as Zoya is my neice they have been since the second Paul asked me if he could call me auntie Roza they have been since they asked me if Crin and Alek were their cousins and if not could they be I love your sisters as my own and bababushaka as my grandma so I would never think less of any of you"

I couldn't belive that my family was already her family

Vika had tears running down her face

" do you mean that Roza" she asked my Roza

"of course"

I want to tell Roza how much I wish I hadn't lied all those years ago

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**FLASHBACK**

_I hear the gym doors open I look up in dread expecting my Roza to be there but instead I find a glowing Tasha uh-oh_

_"hey Tash what are you doing here I thought you would be saying your good-byes to Christian and The Princess –" I'm cut off by Tasha wrapping her arms around my neck and attacking my lips I wrap my arms around her waist to somehow push her away but as I'm getting ready to do just that but My Roza burst through the gym door saying " I'm sorry, I'm sorry comrade but I have some exciting new-" she stopped abruptly at the sight of Tasha and I " s" ' crap too late now I guess there's no telling the news softly I guess it's kind of better this way she can move on with someone her age' I let the kiss go on so she would think I didn't care that I liked it she cleared her throat mostly to be polite I think I jump away from Tasha and she I_

_both of us blushing furiously, when I look at roza she had a guardian mask, (that would put mine to shame ) on her face . I at least had the decency to look embarrassed and when I acted like I just saw it was her ashamed. Tasha on the other hand looked overjoyed for someone to know that she thought we were a couple, she quickly excused herself saying that she needed to find Christian to tell him something she said a polite hello and goodbye to My Roza and gave me a peck on the check saying she would see me later. I saw a big part of Rose break at the statement and that kiss_

_"Rose I really didn't want you to find out like this but I took the offer that Tasha gave me before the ski resort," I pause " with all the benefits how could I pass that up I just realized last night what a good deal it was I mean have you seen Tasha I could do a lot worse, " I chuckle to make the lie sound real " I don't know why you believed that I wouldn't realize this, I mean a seventeen year old to a grown woman who can give me a family. Roza you were fun and all but your still a child and pretty inexperienced." I had my back to her while I told her my lie of a speech but near the end I turned towards her and looked into her now dead eyes as I said " I wish I could of told you about me leaving before you stumbled in on Tasha and me but none of this is your fault I just want you to know that " she smiles at me " Well, guardian Belikov," I flinche at her use of my title "I wish you and Princess Ozera all the happiness in the world, but since you are leaving your role as my mentor I really must go see guardian Petrov to see who my new mentor is , and lissa seems to need some help with sparky " she pauses" so I guess this is goodbye so Bye guardian Belikov " she turns and runs out the gym but not before I say " bye Rose " ' My Roza' hmm before she saw us she, she had exciting news I wonder what it was_

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Why did I do that I bet that's what caused her to sleep with some rando- wait My Roza would never just sleep with a random Moroi I wonder why she lied my train of thought was cut off by Thane saying " hey Cher can you take your mini me so I can go I have guard duty"

" you got it Sonny"

_'sonny and cher funny'_

Roza stood and Thane handed her the little spitfire thane stood also and leaned down and gave Crina a kiss on the cheek then he gave Roza one to " I love you two," he pauses" be careful okay uncle Eddie is going to come and help mommy guard your auntie Liss but you have to make sure and help her to okay Princess" " mhmm Thanie you're gonna be back soon right" " yes princess I will" he gave her and Roza before he told Alek to help too and then everyone good bye _'hmmm they seem close if she hadn't told us that it was a Moroi who slept with her and left her I would think that he was crina and aleks father'_

Rose sat back down only now with a little girl in her lap my sister sat down nexst to Adrian with alek in her lap

" so liss are you ready for the coronation "

Lissa was already dressed in her coronation attire she had on a fitting silk jade dress it had off white embroidered lilies up the sides and halter spaghetti straps she had daimond earrings and a diamond necklace she also had off white stilettoes to go with it

" yes I see you are too"

I look at My Roza's attire she was wearing a short body fitting red dress that had black lace trim under her breasts and black lace trim down the v neck that met the other lace her this showed a delicious look at the tan skin of her breasts. She also had black stilettos to go with the dress. She looked like a sex goddess.

'_and she's not my sex goddess'_

" hey rose who is that black haired man who just left you two seem so close is he your boyfriend"

'_boyfriend_'

The whole table except for Tasha and I burst into laughter

" me and Drey no way " she pause and gasps for breath " I'm so close because he was not only like I said with me through everything but he was also my mentor and also my partner hes Dimitri's replacement"

" the first time I met him was hilarious I gawked at how hot he was and he asked 'like what you see' and I said ' hey that's my line ' and for once someone was up front about checking me out he looked me up and down and I asked him if he liked what he saw and what he said was ' Definitely ' I remember thinking how refreshing honesty was and how cocky he was anyways I've got to get these two cleaned up before the Coronation" she took alek and Crina on each hip and left for the kitchen

'_Well I think the coronation is in 30 minutes_ '

The coronation went off without a hitch ( sorry that was so rushed but I'm doing that from her pov)

* * *

**Review Review Review**

**Please I got so many follows but barely any reviews I love reviews**

**Any ways next chapter rose pov**


	10. AN

Hey a big thanks to all of the reviewers and to the many follows and favs I feel like a horrible preson for not updating it just so much has been happening so im going to try and update in the next few days yea baby im so excited to get back to this story

Your very very sorry author

Ariella Ash


	11. Chapter 10

Hey sorry for the delay

So without further del- ado

* * *

**Chapter 10 : He's Back**

"mom is that really tall guy really aunt vika's brother"

Crina asks from her place on my hip

" yea he is "

"did you know he was her brother"

" no sweetie I didn't " I answer in a motherly voice

Alek was very quiet letting his twin ask the questions while he put his head on my shoulder. Dimitri's back I can't believe it, I know once he gets to know Crin and alek he'll know exactly who the father is.

_'what if he wants to take them from me?'_

As I reach the sink in lissa's kitchen my brain stops repeating that horrible question and focuses on cleaning the maple syrup of my kid's fingers and mouths before the coronation. I set my two messy children on the kitchen counter and grab a wash cloth out of the drawer beside the sink.

_' what if he succeeds and takes them back to Washington with him and scarface '_

I slowly run warm water on the washcloth and start gently washing Aleksei's cute little face.

'_ he looked so surprised to see me happy and with children, like he expected me to come in the door gloomy and alone'_

I start on Crin's face when I'm done with Alek's.

_' how could he expect me not to move on (although I haven't), but he still has no right to think I wouldn't of found a cute guy to settle down with, well not really settle down but date. Did he think I would just wait around for him like a wounded puppy for four years '_

I step back and look at my two angel's ( now clean) faces I had to tell him, I had to explain that they were my life , my two babies who were somehow brats and angels at the same time, and how I came to tell him but he was already with Tasha and about to leave for D.C.

_'but how do I tell him, how do I admit he's their father , and how do I tell him he has missed four years of their life . Their sonograms their delivery their first word first steps first everything's. God I made him miss so much but he left me not the other way around. I had even sent a letter the day after the twins were born, asking him to write back if he wanted any contact with me at all, sure I may not have told him he had two newborns but it was all I could write, I couldn't put into words that I had just given birth to his son and daughter' I pause 'his son and daughter, they were his weren't they not just mine '_

"mom , mom, mommy" I hear alek calling to me

" oh alek I'm sorry I was off in my own little world what is it honey" I ask

" is it time to go"

I look at the clock on the wall

" yes in fact if we don't hurry we may not be there in time "

I grab up alek in my arms and kiss his little button nose

" thanks baby now are we ready to go or what"

A huge smile broke out on his face " yes me ready lets go are you ready CriCri "

he looks at his sister who still on the counter

" uh Duh!" she smiles and jumps down from the counter top before I can stop her. " well lets go "

she runs out the kitchen door, I sigh that brat is going to be the death of me.

" well come on mommy we got to go"

he tugs gently on my hair and points to where his twin had just run out I walk towards the entryway and out the door to find my daughter waiting for us a tiny hand on her cocked hip. "slow pokes" she mutters and walks to the car .

the church was across court we could of ran but with Crina not willing to let me carry her and this tight dress not to mention I couldn't be late well the car was more ethical I know Rose Hathaway and ethical in the same sentence wow .

I park and get the twins out

"where have you been little damphir the coronation is about to start"

" well then lets get going "

* * *

( I will probably come back and write the coronation . I cant write something I'm not sure is right , so I will research and re write later so this is after at the taking of the sacred oath ceremony so on with the story}

* * *

I stood by lissa and watch as a never ending line of moroi and damphir congratulate, bow and pledge loyalty to Lissa . I saw quite a few of our old classmates come and go .

" I knew you would do great things , I Natasha Ozera pledge to be loyal and trust you fullheartedly through famine, crisis, and war." She kneels and bows before lissa

" I Vasilisa Dragomir Queen of the moroi and damphir's pledge to guide you through all crisis, war, and famine"

Next came Dimitri, Mia, Christian, Adrian, and Viktoria

Thane and I kneeled in front of lissa and took our first guardian oath then came her second pair of guardians ( Eddie and OC, Talaya Cashel) and so on. There are 5 primary pairs of guardians for the queen 3 pairs of those guardians are on standby always close and there to substitute for one of the first two pairs guardians if need be. The first two pairs stay and guard her at home and court at all times.

Once the formal affairs were over everyone slowly left the reception hall and went on their own way

I let a breath out when we got to lissa's house " I'm so glad that's over " I sit on the stairs leading to the upstairs of part of her house

Lissa sits down beside me " me too" she agrees while slipping off her off white stilettos

"we three" my angels agree with us in unison crina was in thanes arms her little brown curly head laid gently on his big shoulder and alek was in Adrian's arms . I stand up and stretch "I guess I should take them for their nap we'll be back for dinner tonight" I pause while I try to take my kids from Thane and Adrian they both shake their heads no they will take them to the apartment with me. " great job Liss see you tonight "

"mmhmm" she nods barely able to keep her eyes open chris comes forward and gently picks up his drowsy fiancé

" bye Tasha Dimitri it was nice to see you guys again are you going to be at dinner tonight " I ask

" oh it was so good to see you again too and yes we are going to be here in fact we are planning to stay until after lissa's and chris's wedding "

_' oh wonderful'_ I think to myself " oh that's great I guess I will see you two tonight bye"

I walk out the front door with Thane and Adrian behind me

** ...**

As we get to my front door, I unlock and open the door so Thane and Adrian take my two tired children to their rooms I watch the two most important men in my life carefully walk down the hall and into the separate rooms that belong to Crin and Aleksei and realize that they were here to see how I was dealing with Dmitri being back.

I walk to the kitchen to get some lemonade the kids and I made the day before. I feel Adrian and Thane's silent presences I already know exactly what they were going ask

" Are you okay? " Thane asks even though he and Adrian surely knew the answer

I turn away from looking out the window over my kitchen sink

" no I'm not " my voice tight as tears form in my eyes

I walk to my partner and bury my face in his chest

"He's back"


End file.
